Like Magnets
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: The forever kind of love isn't possible between people that don't attract each other, that's a fact. What happens when there's an instant sort of attraction from the moment two pairs of eyes meet? The majority of Santana Lopez's life was spent being pulled to Brittany S. Pierce. Maybe she tried to fight the attraction, but could she really fight something that pulled like a magnet?
1. Prologue

The forever kind of love isn't possible between people that don't attract each other, that's a fact.  
What happens when there's instant sort of attraction from the moment two pairs of eyes meet?  
The majority of Santana Lopez's life was spent being pulled to Brittany S. Pierce.  
Maybe she tried to fight the attraction, but could she really fight something that pulled like a magnet?

* * *

"Mysteries of attraction could not always be explained through logic. Sometimes, the fractures in two separate souls became the very hinges that held them together."  
― Lisa Kleypas, _Devil in Winter_

**Prologue.**

_"It's easy, I promise." With those simple words, I nodded, stepping forward and placing my hand in hers. A strong arm wrapped around my waist, holding our warm bodies flush against each other. "We'll start really easy, okay?" Her eyes sparkled as she guided our bodies to the slow rhythm of the music playing in her room. I rested my head on her shoulder, swaying to the music with her, matching each of her steps. We were perfectly in sync._

Her name is Brittany Susan Pierce and she has golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, smooth pale skin and never-ending legs. Her laugh is like the sweetest tinkling of bells in a summer breeze, soothing and invigorating. Her movements are fluid, languidly elegant in a way that makes the most graceful of swans look like a newborn cygnet. She has a smile that could replace the sun and moon all at once. And her heart, her heart is absolutely magnificent in its capacity to love, trust, accept and inspire.

_"Look, Sanny, come look!" she called out excitedly while bouncing on the balls of her feet. I scrambled up from my sitting position, quickly running to her side, feeling her excitement build my own. Her eyes were trained on three small ducklings waddling behind their mother. She cooed, dropping down to her knees with an outstretched hand, waiting happily for the animals to make their way towards her. To my surprise, the small family gathered in front of her, watching her with interest. The smallest duckling, a soft grey-brown creature with dark spots along its head, jumped into her small palm, causing the blond to squeak. _

I first met her when I was a day short of turning seven years old and never once forgot the piercing blue eyes that were hidden behind tears. After that first meeting, I went another four years without her, wondering nearly each day of the crying princess. I was eleven years old to the day when we found each other in the same place, but that time, it was me who cried. From then on, we still went years without each other until the first day of our freshman year in William McKinley High School.

_"My mom used to always tell me that everything happens for a reason. I didn't really get what she meant. Now I think I know." We were both lying on our backs, our arms behind our heads as we gazed up at the clouds. Warmth blossomed in my heart as she continued talking, as if her words were an everyday thing. "She said that she and daddy were always meant to be together to have me. I think that the stork knew if I was their daughter, I'd meet you one day." A lone tear fell from my cheek as I nodded silently, wishing with all my heart that she knew how amazing she was._

It didn't matter that we only met one another twice before for a few fleeting hours. We recognized each other instantly. I hadn't realized just how easily and deeply we connected until we found ourselves in her room, exploring each other's mouths in caressing kisses after being _reacquainted_ for only two weeks. I worried and panicked, shoving her away with a callous sneer before I stormed out, stumbled down the stairs and tore out of her house on my way to mine.

_"Don't you think she's pretty, Artie?" I stopped in my tracks, glancing around before I found an open door down the hallway. "She's the only one in this school with super soft and pretty skin. She's like a caramel latte." I approached the room carefully, wanting to see her more than anything, especially since the fight we had. "Maybe she's an alien… no, maybe not. That one time they probed me, I don't remember how they look. If _she_ probed me, I'd never forget." My cheeks became flushed as heat traveled and settled between my legs. I couldn't hear anymore without bursting in, so I turned and left._

For the rest of my life, I never could fully erase the heartbroken look that crossed her face and settled in her eyes. Those watering baby blues tore my heart apart and I vowed, in that moment, to never do that to her again, yet I continued. She took it gracefully, talking to me patiently, waiting silently without complaint and loving me even after I denied her.

_"Rachel is hotter than Finn. Finn's not ugly, he's just not… hot. Rachel could be hot." I tried my best not to sneer as she paced in front of my bed wearing nothing but my sweatshirt. "She'd make a hot elf, but I don't think Santa wants hot elves. Plus, what if she can't make toys?" She stopped then to smile at me. "I would be a good elf. I know I'm not part elf, but Kimmy even said that I'm good at making people happy. Maybe I could help make dancing games?"_

We spent hours together, nearly every day; I was still stubbornly in the closet and she remained by my side. We talked about everything and nothing, both in a silent agreement to stray from the topic of the undefined relationship we shared.

_"Sometimes, when I can't remember what class I have, I go to yours and stand in front of the door, waiting for you." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking up at me shyly. "I like that there's a window I can look through because I can see you." A small smile curled her lips. "You look like a warrior princess sometimes." _

Eventually we couldn't stop ourselves from delving into the uncharted territory of emotions and feelings and relationships. It was difficult; we spent such a long time swimming in angst and confusion. At times I would pull back, unsure of myself and my feelings and frightened of disappointing the only person who knew how to make me really happy.

_"It's easy, San, I promise, don't you trust me?" I looked into her shining blue eyes, feeling a familiar pull in the pit of my stomach as I saw her tears forming. My throat tightened around a lump that grew along with my conflicting feelings. "You know I'd never hurt you, S. You know that, right?" Insecurity caused her soft voice to shake as her tears finally streamed down her face. I reached out, entwining our fingers and pulling her close. She buried her face in my hair, inhaling deeply. "I don't want to hurt you." Our bodies shook together as we cried, finally letting go of what we needed to._

But eventually, we worked through that. She helped me look past all the distractions in life and focus on what I really wanted. And what I wanted was happiness.

___"San, do you think we did the right thing?" Her voice was low and slightly raspy due to the fact that we hadn't spoken more than a few words for hours. "I think we did, but there's a part of me that isn't so sure. I don't like hurting people. He looked like such a sad panda… or maybe a gloomy guppy." She snuggled further into my side, resting her head right above my heart, sadness in her eyes. "But I'd do it all over again, every single time." Her hand ran up and down my bare stomach, tracing invisible shapes while a smile touched her lips. "No one's sadness can compare to yours." She shifted so that she pressed her face to my skin, kissing me above my heart, telling me without words just what I needed to hear_.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm a huge Brittana shipper so, when I finally had time to watch Diva it was pretty bittersweet. I have mixed feelings towards their outcome which got me to start another Brittana story. I already have one, _Love's Song and Dance_, that's like a chapter in but I'm not sure how to proceed with it. I also have _To Serve and Protect_ which is a one shot for mainly just Santana (it was gonna go multi-chap and be a Brittana fic but not enough support for that idea so who knows.)  
Anyway, I absolutely have to give amazing praise to one of my absolute fave fics here, _A Different Life_ by hlnwst! If you guys haven't read it yet, I suggest ya get on it! It's _so_ worth it. The crossover fic, _The Cost of Survival_ by Stefi Delly is also another amazing thing to read if you're a fan of Glee and Hunger Games. And I love _Life Among Mortals_ by Quest as well! All of them are Brittana, of course.  
And then there's the fic that got me into Brittana before I ever even saw an episode of Glee, and that fic is _Influence_ by Sappho's Ghost! (I've re-read it more times than I'd like to mention.)

Hope this piqued your attention, I'd love inspiration to continue this one (:

Have a great day/night/evening/morning/afternoon/dawn/and whatever else!


	2. One

The forever kind of love isn't possible between people that don't attract each other, that's a fact.  
What happens when there's instant sort of attraction from the moment two pairs of eyes meet?  
The majority of Santana Lopez's life was spent being pulled to Brittany S. Pierce.  
Maybe she tried to fight the attraction, but could she really fight something that pulled like a magnet?

* * *

"The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only."

― Victor Hugo, Les Misérables

_When you hear long term couples talking about the first time they met, you usually hear about these fireworks and butterflies and instant attraction. What happened between Brittany and I wasn't _so_ much different; the only difference was that while those people meant romantic attraction, the attraction between Brittany and I on our first encounter was purely amicable. I mean, _duh_, I was barely going to be seven years old and she was crying. And maybe that's why the love between the two of us was meant to last. It really _was_ love at first sight, no lust _at all_. She was just a little girl like me, pretty and sad and hidden behind a water fountain._

**Chapter One**

"_Chiquita, ven aquí, es hora de ir_," my mom called out. I looked up from the pile of sand in front of me with a small frown creasing my forehead. I had to finish my sand castle before we left. My mom's shadow covered me when she came closer.

"_Mami, _can I please finish first?" I asked in response, motioning to the sand. She looked down at me with a smile, her pretty brown hair falling into her face.

"_Claro que sí_." She pat my head, cooing at me before making her way back to the bench she sat at. I watched her for a second, feeling a sense of pride swell inside my small body as she gracefully sat down.

Maribel Lopez was a beautiful woman with long dark hair, mysterious eyes and a gentle smile. I was so happy to have her as my mami, she was really awesome and had a really, really pretty voice. And she always read the cool magazines with the really pretty people on it. She also taught me how to speak in English _and_ Spanish; no one else in Lima Heights Adjacent knew Spanish as well as my family did.

She looked up from the magazine she was reading and sent me a small wave. I waved back, maybe a little too enthusiastically, before turning back to my project. I had to finish and it _had_ to look cool.

I ran my fingers through the dry sand, finally remembering what my big brother Antonio once told me about sand castles. The sand had to be wet! I quickly lifted my body from my sitting position, stumbling a little as I began walking. Pins and needles danced up and down my leg as I walked towards the closest water fountain, determined to make a castle worthy of someone like me. Once I stood in front of the fountain, a thought finally crossed my mind, _how would I carry the water_?

I remained frozen, deep in thought, running through different plans of action when I heard a soft sniffling. Glancing around, I didn't find the source of the noise until I peeked behind the fountain and found a very pretty girl. She was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Her body jolted and she stared up at me with big blue eyes that swam with tears. She looked as scared as my cousin Andrea was when Mr. Bowser, my neighbor's Rottweiler, barked at her. "I'm not going to bark at you," I automatically blurted.

She mirrored my head tilting before speaking in a soft, slightly scared voice. "I won't bark at you either. I barked at my sister and she cried for a long time. Mommy got mad at me."

"Is that why you're crying, because your mommy got mad at you?" She quickly shook her head, wiping at the few tears which streamed down her cheeks. I hadn't realized I moved towards her until I found myself sitting on the ground next to her. That was when I finally noticed the smudge of blood her hands left on her face. "You're bleeding," I gasped.

Her eyes widened as she whipped her head from side to side. "No, shhh!" She put her bloody finger to my lips before quickly yanking it back. "Don't say that out loud! They might hear you!" she whispered fiercely. Fear lit her eyes again as she stared at my lips. "Say garlic," she demanded.

"Garlic?" I wiped at my mouth, trying to get all traces of blood off of my lips. "Why garlic?" She looked incredibly relieved.

"Vampires don't like garlic, so they can't say it. The mean boys told me there are vampires here and that if I tell anyone about the blood they'd come and bite me. I didn't think you're a vampire but you're really pretty and my cousin said vampires look like angels." She frowned a little but my mind was stuck on '_mean boys_'.

"What mean boys?" I asked through gritted teeth. I didn't understand why or where the urge to rip apart anyone that was mean to the crying girl in front of me came from, but it was incredibly overwhelming.

"I don't know them. I don't live here. I came to visit my auntie Janie and cousin Jennie." She turned her azure gaze from my face to her hands, a deeper frown furrowing her brows. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," I answered, standing up to point at a small building a few yards away. She nodded, pushing up off the ground and wincing with tears flowing down her cheeks as she did so. I looked down and saw the crimson stains she left. Without thinking, I reached out and took her wrist, walking her to the restrooms, opening the door then ushering her in. She didn't resist.

"What's your name?" she asked shyly as I began to examine her hands.

"I'm Santana Alma Lopez," I answered proudly. She began to smile.

"That's a really pretty name." I looked up at her and grinned before glancing down at her wounds again.

"We should tell my mom. She knows how to make boo- c-cuts feel better." I lifted up the hem of my shirt and pointed at a small scar that ran along my right side. The girl reached forward and gently pressed her fingertips to the healed wound. "Mami made this feel better. I'll be right back." Before she could answer I ran out, going full speed to where I know my mom was sitting.

As expected she sat at the bench but this time another woman sat next to her, my grandma, abuela Alma, who I was named after.

"Allí está mi nieta, ven aquí, Santanita mía," abuela smiled. I tucked my chin to my chest before meekly walking into her waiting embrace, only temporarily forgetting the blonde. Once she wrapped her arms around my small frame, I looked pleadingly at my mom.

"Mami, there's a girl that needs your help. She's in the bathroom." My abuela looked at me with soft, worried brown eyes that mirrored my mom's. I quickly wriggled my way out of abuela's hug then took off running back to the bleeding girl. Both my abuela and mami were hot on my heels.

The blue eyed girl was in the same spot I left her except she was running cold water over her hands. The water that slipped through her fingers was only a slight shade of pink.

"Cariño, what happened to you?" abuela asked immediately. She and mami were at the girl's side instantly, pulling her hands from under the water to inspect them. Mami grabbed at some paper towels, wetting them under the current from the faucet then handed them to abuela.

"I'm not a casino, I'm Brittany," the blonde answered, smiling ever so slightly.

"Yeah, she's Brittany, abuela." My grandma turned to me and chuckled softly before she began to gingerly dab at Brittany's scrapes.

"Are you San's mommy?" the girl asked. I felt myself blush and saw my mom and grandma blush too. "She said her mommy makes ouchies feel better and you aren't making it hurt."

"I'm Santana's grandma. How did you get these?"

"I… f-fell and there were pointy rocks." I could easily tell that she was lying by the way she worried her lip between her teeth and spoke in a higher pitch. I waited for my mom or grandma to call her out but they just nodded and cooed at her.

"Don't cry, little one, we'll take you to your own mommy so she can take care of you.

"No!" I found myself standing protectively in front of Brittany, my arms open wide to keep them away from her. "Her mom is mad at her." Abuela and mami shared a concerned glance.

"Mija, she needs to get back to her mom, okay? Don't you want her to feel better?"

I was about to continue arguing with her until I felt hands on my shoulders, squeezing softly. I turned around and saw gentle and sweet blue eyes looking at me with so much warmth that I felt every ounce of argument leave my body.

"Mommy isn't mad at me now, I haven't barked at Kimmy." She let go of my shoulders and extended her pinky toward me. "I pinky promise." I nodded, wrapping my pinky around hers.

"Can I go with you? I pinky promise that I'll keep you safe from bloodsuckers." She nodded eagerly, flashing a nearly blinding smile in my direction, her finger still wound around mine.

Behind me I could hear the curious whispers my family was trading regarding my odd conversation. Well, odd to them anyway.

"Can she meet my mommy? I met you and her grandma, please?" Brittany asked, turning her pleading gaze toward my mom. I saw her cave even before she spoke.

"Of course, Brittany; I'm sure Santana wouldn't forgive me if I didn't let her go. Where is your mommy?"

The blond squealed, finally pulling her pinky away to jump up and down and clap her hands together excitedly; temporarily forgetting that she had cuts. Almost instantly though, her eyes watered with tears and she stopped clapping.

"Come on Britt-Britt, no more clapping," I said, once again taking her wrist and pulling her along with me. I began walking toward the bench my mom sat on but was met with resistance. "Britt…?"

"My mommy's that way, Sanny," she giggled, hooking a thumb over her shoulder. A stupid grin split my face at the sound of yet another nickname she gave me, _Sanny_ and _San_.

"Okay," was all I could manage around the smile. No one ever called me San or Sanny before, it was a great feeling.

"She'll love you," Brittany continued, guiding me. I nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous but excited nonetheless. "That's her."

There was a lady that reminded me a little of my ex-neighbor. She had light brown hair, light skin, a bright smile that reminded me of Brittany. She sat on the ground with a little girl between her legs, cupping sand in her chubby fingers and squealing. When the woman looked up, the warmth from her smile was almost palpable.

"There ya are, Britt-Bear!" the woman grinned. The little girl that was playing with the sand shifted her attention to the blonde beside me.

"B!" the little blonde exclaimed.

"Kimmy!" Brittany returned with equal enthusiasm. My new friend left my side, running to the toddler that stood on wobbly legs. The delighted squealing that came from Kimmy caused a dopey smile to curl my lips.

"Up," Kimmy demanded, waving her arms exaggeratedly. Her older sister complied happily, scooping the wriggly tot and blowing a raspberry into her neck.

"Careful, sweetie, don't drop her," the woman cautioned. She picked herself off the ground, dusting off loose grains of sand that clung to her jeans. She then trained her pale blue eyes on me. "And who are you?"

I lifted my chin, puffing out my chest ever so slightly. "I'm Santana, Brittany's new friend. I protected her from vampires."

"Vampires? Well, thank you, Santana, I'm very grateful for that. I'm Brittany's mom, Liz Pierce." She smiled at me and extended her hand as she walked closer. I took it slowly, astonished at the resemblance she and Brittany shared when they smiled.

"Ow!" Brittany yelped, causing me to tear away from her mom to rush to her side. She quickly let down her sister and cradled her hands close to her chest.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" the worried mother asked. Her shadow nearly engulfed me as she stood behind me.

"Mrs. Pierce, Britt fell down and landed on some pointy rocks and she got cut." Brittany nodded when her mom arched a brow at her.

"San's mom helped clean it but it hurts." There were a few tears gathering in her blue eyes and I felt a strong urge to hit something or make a joke, which ever made Brittany smile.

"What color is a burp?" I asked, causing Brittany's forehead to scrunch adorably.

"Um, green?"

"Nope, it's burple!" I grinned a little too wide and laughed a little too hard but it was worth it because I made all of them laugh.

"That was funny, San," Brittany beamed. "You're funny." I blushed at her words and tucked my chin to my chest.

"She sure is," Mrs. Pierce agreed which only caused my blush to deepen. "Sweetheart, I think it's time to go back to Aunt Janie's and get some ointment on those cuts. Where's your mommy, Santana?"

"But mom, I want to play with Santana," Brittany pouted. Her mom clucked her tongue before addressing me.

"What do you think, Santana?" I gaped at her. An _adult_ was asking me what _I_ thought!

"I think… Britt, does it really hurt?"

"No," she said quickly. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. The situation reminded me of a similar scene that involved my older cousin Helen was asked by my mom if I should go home instead of stay over at her house. She said I had to go home to get better and even though I was mad then, the moment my mom got me into a warm bath, I was thankful.

"You need to go home," I exhaled. Her mom pat my back gently and whispered 'thank you' before she walked up to Brittany. Like I expected, Brittany stared at me through angry narrowed eyes.

"Honey, don't be mad, you two can play tomorrow when you feel better, okay?"

My blonde fried instantly brightened, beaming at her mother before she hurled herself at me. Her hug was tight and if she were anyone else, I would have shoved her away.

"San, we're going to be _best _friends, right?" she asked as she pulled herself out of my arms. "We're going to play all day tomorrow, right?" Her blue eyes were soft and I couldn't bring myself to look away. There was always something that pulled me closer, even when I was just a little kid, not quite seven yet but almost.

"Right," I said, extending my arm and pinky toward her. With a grin that blinded me in the bright sunlight of the park, she took my little finger in hers and pulled me into another hug. Our pinkies remained locked as we embraced.

"It was nice meeting you Santana," Brittany's mom smiled. She gathered the youngest Pierce in one arm as she wrapped the other around Brittany's shoulders. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye best friend!" Brittany waved as they began to walk away.

"Bye… best friend," I whispered back, waving my arm in farewell.

I went back to my family, forgetting my sand castle. Mami asked me what had happened and I told her. Abuela offered to take me for mine and Britt's "play date", as they called it. I felt overwhelmed, unsure of how to express the feeling having a best friend gave me. All I knew was that I was excited to see her again, to find out what games she liked, to see if she knew how to double-dutch, to see if she liked to sing like I did. I went to bed that night, with a smile on my face and happy thoughts of all the fun I'd have with my _best friend_.

It never happened.

Instead, I woke up to my daddy sitting on the edge of my bed. It was a big surprise, but I assumed it was because his princesa was turning seven that I was getting special treatment.

"Buenos dias, papi," I beamed. "I'm a seven year old!" I jumped from my covers to stand in front of him on my mattress.

"Happy birthday, mi cielo." His dark eyes were sad as he smiled at me. His usually loud and powerful voice was resigned as he pulled me into his strong arms. Daddy still wore his white doctor's coat.

"Papi, what's wrong?" I asked. Every birthday before he would usually lift me up and sing to me as soon as he saw me.

"It's abuelo, mija," he answered. I remember the way he shuddered as he took a long breath.

"Last night, he went to visit me in the hospital." Again he shuddered. Tears began to gather in his eyes and I got so scared. My daddy was the strongest man I ever knew; he wasn't supposed to cry. "He's been sick a long time," he continued, "and last night, he finally let himself rest."

"So, he's taking a nap?" I couldn't wrap my young mind around his words.

"Santanita, abuelo is… he's with God now," he responded.

"He gets to see God?" I queried in awe. "He must be really happy, like when we went to church and walked without the stick." He laughed and looking back on it years after that day always caused my heart to squeeze.

"He must be," he repeated.

"When's he coming back? I wanna ask if God really has a big beard like Helen says he does."

"He's… he's not coming back."

I began to sob then. On my seventh birthday I learned that death meant losing someone forever. I spent that birthday at my parents' side while they made preparations for my grandpa's funeral. My relatives came over and with them they brought more sorrow. My older cousins remained quiet, even Helen wasn't able to make her usual jokes. The day dragged by. I hated that birthday, no one remembered and I didn't have my grandpa. Abuela cried so much and I cried with her. It was horrible and I felt incredibly alone.

It wasn't until I was on the cusp of sleepy oblivion that I remembered the teary sapphire gaze of my best friend.

I didn't get to find out if she liked to sing until years later when fate intervened again.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope this piqued your attention, I'd love inspiration to continue this (: thanks for reading!

Have a great day/night/evening/morning/afternoon/dawn/and whatever else!


End file.
